le combat entre shinigamis et zanpakutos
by xarinam
Summary: se passe pendant la saga des zanpakutos. Ikkaku et Yumichika vont devoir combattre contre leur zanpakuto mais que va-t-il se passer si Ikkaku apprenne la vérité sur Fujikujaku et si Kenpachi l'apprenait aussi? Ikka/Yumi Hozu/Fuji  Yumi blessé


Toute la Soul Society était en alerte. De nombreux Zanpakutos s'étaient matérialisés et déchainaient la terreur dans tout le Sereitei. Et pour contenir les attaques, toutes les divisions étaient de sortie. Et en particulier la 11 division. C'était un pure plaisir pour eux, eux qui aimaient tant se battre, mais l'un d'eux n'était pas heureux. Cet homme n'était autre que Yumichika. Il avait compris dès le début que si les autres voyaient son zanpakuto, il serait viré de la division Kenpachi et ça il ne le voulait vraiment pas... Sinon il ne pourait plus se battre aux côtés de son capitaine et vice-capitaine mais le plus important, aux côtés d'Ikkaku, et ce dernier lui en voudrait vraiment de lui avoir mentit pendant des années... Et peut être qu'il voudrait même plus lui parlé... Sa serait horrible...

Pendant ce moment de réfléction, Yumichika se mordillait le pousse et n'avait même pas écouté les instructions d'Ikkaku. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué et attendit que les autres soient partis pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ikkaku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Yumichika : Je m'inquiètes de l'apparence de mon Zanpakuto... Je pourais pas le supporter si il était laid...

Le chauvre rigola et ne douta même pas des paroles de son ami, car il savait que sa pourait être quelque chose qui le gènerait vraiment, mais il ne pourait jamais imaginer les vraies raisons de l'attitude de son ami.

Ikkaku : Allez on se sépare et dans deux heures on se rejoint dans notre lit. Sa m'étonnerait que tous les zanpakutos continuent d'attaquer jusqu'au lever du jour.

Yumichika : Oui t'as raison.

Et ils se séparèrent, malheureusement les attaques des Zanpakutos étaient assez importantes et la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était protéger les habitants et limiter les dégats. A l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se lever et les zanpakutos avaient disparu depuis plus d'une heure, mais tout le monde aidait les blesser avant de pouvoir retourner chez eux.

Ikkaku était rentré le plus rapidement possible et attendait que son amant le rejoigne dans leur lit, mais quand le brun arriva enfin, il ne regarda même pas le chauve qui s'était allongé nu sur le lit et s'apprêtait a rentrer dans la salle de bain mais son ami n'était pas pour. Donc il s'était relevé imédiatement et attrapa son amant par la taille et le souleva un peu du sol et commença a embrasser son cou

Yumichika : Ikkaku arrête. Je suis sale. L'un des blessés n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de cracher du sang sur mon uniforme.

Ikkaku : Ce n'est pas grâve, tu n'en auras plus besoin dans une seconde.

Yumichika : Ikkaku tu sais que j'aime pas rester comme .. sa...

Il avait plus de mal a parler car son ami continuait de l'embrasser dans son cou et carressait son torse. Et il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes pour convaincre le narcissique de remettre sa douche a plus tard et de le rejoindre sur leur futon.

Dans la caverne où se cachaient les zanpakutos, deux d'entre eux s'étaient éloignés pour être au calme... Enfin pas vraiment au calme car l'un des deux n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas. C'était Ruri'iro Kujaku et il ne supportait plus d'attendre avant d'attaquer et de tuer celui qui lui avait donner un surnom débile. L'autre, Hozukimaru aussi en avait mare, mais lui ce n'était pas par rapport aux shinigamis, c'était son ami qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait beau être allongé et baillé toutes les dix secondes, ça n'empêchait pas l'autre de continuer de tourner en rond et de gromeler contre son maître.

Hozukimaru : Tu vas arrêter? Tout le monde veut tuer les shinigamis mais on doit attendre. Et puis c'est pas si mal.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Je veux me venger! Il m'a tellement rabaissé pendant toutes ces années! En m'empêchant de combattre sérieusement, en me donnant ce surnom ridicule!

Le plus grand soupira, cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient enfin matérialisés et lui voulait en profiter, pas seulement pour tuer son partenaire mais pour profiter de passer des moments avec son amant. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient vraiment être ensemble sans être obligé d'attendre que leurs maîtres aient une relation sexuelle, ou qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Mais il connaissait très bien son amant et il savait ce qu'il falait dire pour qu'il s'arrête tout de suite.

Hozukimaru : Arrêtes de tourner en rond comme sa, on dirait un lion en cage je trouve sa moche.

L'autre se retient de dire qu'entre les deux c'était lui qui était le plus moche et à la place il resta imobile.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Toi aussi tu devrais être en colère contre ton maître! Ikkaku t'as empêcher aussi de combattre avec toute ta puissance! Il a caché ton magnifique Bankai.

Hozukimaru : Je m'en moque pour l'instant, car je sais que je vais le tuer.

Il se releva assez pour pouvoir attraper le zanpakuto de type Kido et le tira pour qu'il tombe entre ses jambes.

Hozukimaru : Et qu'on tuera le tien aussi mais après les avoir fait souffrir, mais ce n'est pas que pour les tuers qu'on a accepter de suivre Muramasa, c'était pour qu'on soit ensemble, non?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Si bien sûr... Mais j'ai si hate de le voir trembler sous mes attaques qu'il déteste tant

L'ogre géant sourit, il aimait bien quand son amant avait des envies de meurtre et l'embrassa puis glissa son visage dans son cou et carressa le corps délicat qui se trouvait blotit contre lui.

Hozikumaru : Sinon je pourais détruire ton partenaire et toi le mien, comme sa Ikkaku vera ta vraie puissance, c'est ce qui fait le plus peur, non?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Hmm oui c'est une super bonne idée. Cela me va, dès qu'on aura le droit de les attaquer, nous nous vengerons.

Ils avaient beau se dire qu'ils étaient différents de leurs maîtres, ils agissaient comme eux, pratiquement au même instant.

Le lendemain matin, Yumichika s'était levé avant son amant et était entrain de se re faire une beauté pendant que l'autre ronflait. En finissant de ce coiffer, il regardait son amant dormir et souriait. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Il allait s'apprêter a réveiller son amant en l'embrassant, mais il sentit le reiatsu de son zanpakuto et partit dans cette direction le plus rapidement possible. Il était content de voir qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du Sereitei, si il devait combattre Ruri'iro Kujaku il vallait mieux que ce soit le plus loin possible. Mais étrangement quand il arriva à l'endroit où il avait sentit son zanpakuto il n'y avait rien. Il soupira et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une forêt assez jolie et il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait une entrée de caverne dans un coin mais il n'y avait aucun paon...

Mais soudain quelqu'un tomba derrière lui et lui aséna un énorme coup qui l'envoya valser. Il voyait quelques étoiles, mais se releva et fut choquer de voir l'apparance du zanpakuto qui se trouvait devant lui. La peau était plutôt sombre, il avait de long cheveux rouges... Sa ne pouvait pas être son zanpakuto! Il était laid...

Yumichika : Fuji Kujaku?

Hozukimaru : Non je suis hozukimaru et je t'interdis de l'appeler comme sa!

Le shinigami n'avait pas eût le temps de bouger que l'autre le refrappait de toutes ses forces. Il alla s'exploser contre un arbre qui se brisa sous la force, et il n'y avait pas que l'arbre qui était briser, mais son bras aussi... Il serra les dents et se releva puis dégaina son katana. Il s'attendait au pire et commença a regreter de ne pas avoir prévenu son amant avant de venir...

Hozukimaru : Je dois admettre que t'es pas mal, je comprend pourquoi mon partenaire a craqué pour toi mais tu es bien moins joli que Ruri'iro Kujaku.

Yumichika : Pour qui oses tu? Toi en tout cas c'est clair que t'es moins beau qu'Ikkaku!

Le zanpakuto l'attaqua avec son arme mais le brun réussi a bloquer l'attaque mais il ne réussit pas à contre-attaquer car sa puissance était plus importante que la sienne. Pendant plusieurs de dizaine de minutes ils continuèrent de combattre ainsi, Yumichika était épuisé mais il continuait de se battre tandis que l'autre était toujours en pleine forme. Ce dernier allait même donner un coup assez fort pour l'assomer le temps qu'ils aillent chercher son partenaire à lui, mais le reiatsu d'une personne s'approchant les stoppa dans leurs combats.

C'était Ikkaku qui avait sentit que son amant se battait et l'avait rejoin au cas où. Il fut surpris de voir l'arme du zanpakuto et il ne put le cacher.

Ikkaku : Hozukimaru?

Hozukimaru : Ah te voila enfin partenaire. J'allais m'apprêter à donner le coup final. BANKAI!

Son arme se transforma pour former trois grandes lames qui ressemblaient à celle des haches qu'il faisait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Le chauve s'apprêtait à l'attaquer pour le mettre KO avant qu'il est amagasiner assez d'énergie pour les vaicres, mais des lianes le ligotèrent et étrangement plus il se débait et plus sa le fatiguait. Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait ses lianes pour voir un autre zanpakuto. Il ressemblait à un homme assez beau avec des plumes et il comprit tout de suite que c'était Fuji Kujaku.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Non non non ton tour viendra mais c'est dabord celui de la personne laide qui me servait de maître. Et conseil, si tu ne veux pas mourir ne t'agites pas trop. Ces lianes aspirent ton reiatsu.

Ikkaku : Quoi ce n'est pas possible. Fuji Kujaku n'est pas un type Kido.

Le zanpakuto grimaça de colère et ressera les lianes?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Je ne m'appelles pas comme ça! Je suis Ruri'iro Kujaku! Et oui je suis un type Kido, tu n'as qu'à demander à ton ami.

Le chauve se retourna mais la vision le détruit. Le temps qu'il parlait avec Ruri'iro Kujaku, les attaques de Yumichika n'avaient rien fait à son zanpakuto et lui, avait réussi a charger son bankai et avait attaquer Yumichika de toute ses forces. Ce dernier se releva avec beaucoup de mal mais pas pour attaquer Hozukimaru, mais pour se tourner dans sa direction.

Yumichika : Fuji Kujaku libère le!

Ikkaku : Attention!

Le brun n'avait pas eût le temps de se retourner qu'il se reprit un coup du Bankai, mais il se releva quand même, mais Hozukimaru l'attrapa par la nuque avec une seule main et le souleva du sol.

Hozukimaru : Je t'ai dit de pas l'appeler comme sa!

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Doucement ne le tue pas tout de suite, il doit d'abord lui avouer que son épée a toujours été de type Kido.

Le chauve regarda son ami, un peu déconcerté... Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami lui avait menti depuis si longtemps...

Yumichika : Pardon Ikkaku... C'est vrai...

Ikkaku : Pourquoi...

Mais il ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase car Ruri'iro Kujaku l'avait coupé.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Vas y. tu peux le tuer maintenant.

Avec cette parole, l'ogre leva l'une des lames de son BANKAI et le plaça dans le dos de brun et recula la lame avant de le transpercer. En attendant l'attaque définitive les deux shinigamis se regardaient terrorisés. Ils savaient que c'était la fin alors le narcissique décida de sourire à son amant, la raison? Il voulait qu'il se souvienne de lui comme la personne magnifique avec un sourire encore plus magnifique... Même si il savait qu'Ikkaku allait mourir juste quelques minutes après lui en voyant à quel niveau les fleures étaient de leur éclosion.

Yumichika : Adieu, je t'aime Ikkaku.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Hozukimaru enfonça sa lame dans le magnifique corps. Yumichika sentit sa vie s'enfuir de son corps, la douleur était intense, mais il n'arrivait pas à hurler... Sa vision faiblit avant qu'il soit entouré par les ténèbres. Il 'narrivait même plus à attendre la voix de son amant qui hurlait son nom.

Ikkaku : Sale monstre! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Ne t'inquiet pas tu vas vite le rejoindre.

Le chauve savait qu'il avait raison il sentait son reiatsu faiblir et il ne pouvait pas bouger dans cette position... Mais par chance, quelqu'un intervint et coupa les lianes qui lui volaient son énergie. Il se retrouva face contre terre quand il entendit la voix d'une enfant qui n'était que leur vice-capitaine.

Yachiru : Et ben crâne d'oeuf tu as l'air vraiment épuisé. Heureusement qu'on passait par là.

Ikkaku : Vice capitaine...?

Avec l'aide de la jeune fille, il se releva le plus qu'il pouvait et vit devant lui son capitaine. En face de lui se trouvait les deux zanpakutos et le sien tenait toujours le corps de Yumichika dans sa main. L'état de son corps les inquiétaient tous, le brun était blanc comme un linge et beaucoup de sang coulait de sa blessure et si sa continuait il se viderait de son sang.

Kenpachi : Qui vous a permis de toucher à mes hommes.

Hozukimaru : Et toi d'interrompre nos combats.

Kenpachi : Lachez mon cinquième siège comme sa je pourais vous couper en deux.

Hozukimaru : Tu le veux? Attrapes.

Yachiru et Ikkaku furent choqué quand ils virent l'ogre jeter leur ami, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'autre choc, mais par chance, Kenpachi avait réussi a le rattraper au vol. Le beau brun avait vraiment l'air épuisé, presque mort ainsi instalé dans les bras de leur capitaine. Ce dernier s'approcha de Yachiru et posa le brun sur le sol doucement.

Kenpachi : Yachiru, emmène les.

Yachiru : Mais Ken-chan! Je veux voir le combat!

Kenpachi : Si tu le fais je t'achèterais des bonbons, maintenant oust ou je vais vous couper en deux avec ses esprits.

Yachiru : D'accord!

Elle positiona le brun sur son dos, attrapa le bras d'Ikkaku et les éloigna rapidement du combat. Le chauve savait que leur vice-capitaine était forte mais c'était toujours étrange de la voir à l'oeuvre vu qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps a se reposer sur le dos de leur capitaine. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tards, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la 4division, où Ikkaku et Yumichika furent pris en charge, mais séparèment ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au plus fort. Ce dernier dut attendre le lendemain avant d'être autorisé d'entrer dans la chambre de son ami. Son teint était pale... Il avait moins l'air d'un mort que la veille mais quand même, sa faisait peur... Il soupira et s'assit à côté de son ami en espérant qu'il se reveillerait bientôt.

Deux heures plus tard, le brun se réveilla. Il était étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas mort.

Yumichika : Ikkaku...?

L'autre était tellement rassuré qu'il l'embrassa mais Yumichika le repoussa un peu.

Yumichika : Non attends Ikkaku je dois avoir une tête affreuse...

Le chauve rigola, il avait été au porte de la mort et tout ce qui lui importait c'était son visage. Mais c'est vrai que si il c'était regardé dans un miroir il aurait fait une crise, ses cheveux étaient un peu emmellé et ses plumes étaient déchirés.

Ikkaku : Non tu es magnifique.

Le brun soupira un peu rassuré mais il s'inquiétait de l'attitude d'Ikkaku envers lui maintenant qu'il savait pour son zanpakuto... Mais il décida de parler d'un autre sujet avant qu'il l'aborde.

Yumichika : Comment tu as fait pour vaincre nos deux zanpakutos?

Ikkaku : C'est pas moi c'est notre capitaine.

Le brun le regarda paniqué. Sa voulait dire que son capitaine était déjà au courant... Il pouvait dire adieu à la 11division. L'autre vit son regard et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassuré un peu.

Ikkaku : Ne t'inquiet pas il ne te fera pas changer de division pour sa.

Yumichika : Pourtant il devrait...

Ikkaku : Si il fait sa je quiterais la division aussi.

Yumichika : Quoi? Non... T'as toujours voulu rester dans cette division...

Ikkaku : M'en moques...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter encore, car leur capitaine et la vice-capitaine entrait.

Yachiru : Je suis contente que vous allez mieux. Tu nous as fait peur beau gosse, on a vraiment cru qu'on allait devoir trouver un autre 5siege.

Kenpachi : Et c'est se qui risque de se produire.

Tous se retournèrent choqué vers leur capitaine.

Ikkaku : Quoi? Vous voulez vraiment le changer de division juste pour sa?

Kenpachi : C'est le règlement nos zanpakutos ne doivent pas être de type Kido.

Les trois autres shinigamis étaient tristes mais celui qui était conserné ne disait rien... Il savait que c'était fichu...

Ikkaku : Et alors? Il ne l'utilise jamais sa vraie forme!

Yumichika : Laisse Ikkaku...

Ikkaku : Non hors de question! Comment tu peux abandonner si facilement!

Yachiru : Beau gosse tu ne veux plus être avec nous?

Yumichika : Bien sûr que si.

Yachiru : Allez Ken-chan! Il l'utilise jamais, et puis même tu as vu si Ikkaku n'as pas réussi a sortir de son attaque de Kido sa veut dire qu'il est très très fort. Tu pourais t'entrainer avec lui.

Les deux autres shinigamis la regardèrent choqué, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à cette idée mais il y avait une chance pour que sa marche... Et ils l'espéraient tout les deux, même si pour Yumichika sa voudrait dire qu'il devrait utiliser son shikai plus souvent. Mais soudain il réalisa un autre problème.

Yumichika : Vice-capitaine, vous avez oublié un truc, capitaine a surement détruit nos zanpakutos.

Le chauve n'avait pas du tout pensé à sa... Cela voudrait aussi dire que lui non plus ne pourait pas combattre comme avant...

Yachiru : Quoi? Ken-chan comment as tu pu détruire leur zanpakuto! T'es méchant je veux pas qu'ils partent.

Kenpachi : Calme toi Yachiru, j'ai apporté les restes de leur zanpakuto au capitaine Kurostuchi. Et il a dit qu'il devrait pouvoir les réparer.

Yachiru : Oh t'es trop gentil Ken-chan, t'es le meilleur.

Yumichika : Donc je ne suis pas muté?

Kenpachi : Pourquoi tu serais muté? Il faudrait que quelqu'un sache que tu as une épée de type Kido et moi je ne le sais pas, je n'ai rien vu, j'ai détruit ton zanpakuto avant qu'il m'attaque.

La jeune fille descendit du dos du capitaine et sauta en l'air.

Yachiru : Yata! Beau gosse va pas partir! Merci Ken-chan!

Après que le capitaine ai réussi à la calmer ils repartirent et les laissèrent tout seul. Même si le brun était heureux qu'il ne soit pas muté, il s'inquiétait un peu de la réaction d'Ikkaku, maintenant que la peur de le perdre avait disparu...

Yumichika : Pardon...

Ikkaku : Hein?

Yumichika : Pour t'avoir mentit... Je voulais pas que tu saches pour Ruri'iro Kujaku... J'avais peur que tu me rejètes...

Ikkaku : Baka, tu n'as jamais choisit d'avoir un zanpakuto Kido, je ne pourais pas t'en vouloir pour quelques choses dont tu n'es pas responsable...

Si il était beaucoup plus sensible, il était sûr que Yumichika aurait pleuré, mais là il était rassuré et il voulut se jeter dans les bras de son amant, mais sa blessure se réveilla et s'écroula sur le lit en gémissant.

Ikkaku : Yumichika! Sa va?

Yumichika : Oui sa ira... Ce n'est rien...

Le chauve ayant compris ce qu'il voulait il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et prit le brun dans ses bras.

Plusieurs jours plus tards, Hozukimaru et Ruri'iro Kujaku furent réparés et purent enfin reprendre leur forme matérielle. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé... Mais bon leur première réaction étaient de s'embrasser puis ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans une cage. Ni une ni deux, Hozukimaru donna d'énormes coups pour essayer de se libérer, tandis que l'autre s'assit calmement en essayant de se souvenir. Yumichika, Ikkaku et Yachiru étaient partis mais leur capitaine si laid était resté pour pouvoir les combattre... Il avait essayer d'utiliser son attaque contre lui, mais il avait relaché une quantité importante de reiatsu et n'avait pas réussit à se concentrer et la seconde après il sentit une épée le coupé. Puis plus rien...

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Après qu'il m'ait détruit...

Hozukimaru : Je l'ai laissé me tuer...

Ruri'ori Kujaku : Quoi? Mais et ton honneur?

Hozukimaru : ...Je voyais plus l'intérêt de tuer les shinigamis... Mais je te rassure je l'ai quand même combattu sérieusement.

Ruri'ori Kujaku : Donc on devrait tous les deux être mort, non? Pourquoi on est là?

La vice capitaine de la douzième division s'approcha de la cage.

Nemu : Vous êtes ici car le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi vous a ramené pour que vous soyez réparé. Et vous serez renvoyé auprès de vos maître.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Et si on veux pas?

Il disait sa car il détestait Yumichika... Enfin non... Etrangement sa haine envers lui c'était aténué... Il lui en voulait de le cacher mais... Enfin pas au point de le tuer...

Nemu : Nous vous redétruirons, mais vu que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a réussi a effacer les effets du lavage de cerveau il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

Hozukimaru : Lavage de cerveau?

Nemu : Nous en savons pas beaucoup pour l'instant, nous aurions voulu de faire des expériences sur vous, mais le capitaine de la 11division nous l'a interdit à moins qu'on voulait que tous nos locaux soient détruits.

Et elle repartit comme elle était apparut.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Tu ne te sens pas différent?

Hozukimaru : Hein?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Tu sais que tu es laid quand tu fais la tête de celui qui ne comprends rien. Ta haine envers les shinigamis n'a pas diminué? J'en veux toujours à l'otre narcissique mais plus vraiment au point de le tuer... Surtout que maintenant Ikkaku est au courant pour moi.

Hozukimaru : Ah ouai t'as raison... Je veux juste me mesurer à lui, le battre mais pas le tuer... Tu penses qu'on s'est vraiment fait laver le cerveau par ce Muramasa?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Oui, je crois...

Dans la 4division on entendit un cri qui provenait de la chambre de Yumichika. Ikkaku qui était sortit pour aller chercher les vêtements de son amant, enfin tout ce qui lui fallait pour se préparer, donc quand il sortit il courut jusqu'à la chambre où il découvrit son ami debout dans la salle de bain essayant de coriger ses cheveux.

Ikkaku : T'es pas bien de hurler comme sa! J'ai cru que t'étais en danger.

Yumichika : Comment tu as pu laisser le capitaine et la vice-capitaine me voir comme sa? C'est horrible! J'ai vraiment une tête affreuse! T'aurais même pas du me voir comme sa!

Ikkaku : C'est bon, t'as fini? Tu étais malade c'est normal et puis il y a eût pire, tu te souviens quand tu t'étais pris un feu d'artifice en plein dans la tête.

Il ne put se retenir de rire en se souvenant de la tête qu'avait son ami se jour là mais il ne rigola pas longtemps, car l'autre récupéra ses vêtements, sa brosse à cheveux, ses plumes des bras d'Ikkaku et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Ikkaku : Allez Yumichika, ouvre.

Yumichika : Rêve! Je veux plus que personne me voit comme sa!

L'autre soupira et s'allongea sur le lit... Il savait que quand c'était comme sa il n'arriverait pas a raisonné son ami.

Une heure plus tards, Yumichika n'était toujours pas sortit mais quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. C'était Nemu accompagné des leurs deux zanpakutos. Le premier réflèxe d'Ikkaku fut d'attraper son épée, mais Nemu lui expliqua pourquoi ils avaient été aggrésif puis repartit.

Ikkaku : Donc vous ne voulez plus nous tuer.

Hozukimaru : Non je veux juste te battre à la loyal.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Je n'en vois plus l'intérêt tu es au courant pour moi maintenant.

Ikkaku : Yumichika sort il y a une surprise.

Yumichika : Je t'ai dis non!

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Qui a-t-il? Tu es trop laid pour que quelqu'un d'aussi beau que moi puisse te regarder?

En entendant cette voix le brun ouvrit la porte d'un coup étonné de voir son zanpakuto et celui de son amant.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Ah non sa va tu as une meilleure tête que je l'aurais pensé malgré le fait que tu es resté plusieurs jours dans un lit.

Yumichika : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

Hozukimaru : On veut plus vous tuer, nous n'étions pas nous même la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu.

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être laid quand tu es sceptique et surtout encore avec cette tête de malade.

Yumichika : Comment oses-tu!

Le chauve et son zanpakuto s'attendait déjà à un combat entre eux deux mais rien, au contraire l'action du zanpakuto aussi narcissique que son maître les étonna. Il avait poussé le brun dans la salle de bain.

Hozukimaru : Ils sont vraiment étranges...

Ikkaku : J'ai du mal a imaginer qu'il le haïssait, ils sont tellement semblables...

Hozukimaru : Sa c'est de ta faute et celle de la 11division.

Ikkaku : Oui il m'a un peu expliqué... Mais il devrait être content Kenpachi veut l'affronter mais avec toute sa force pour voir comment il est fort.

Hozukimaru : Oui sa devrait lui plaire... Pourquoi ils mettent t'en de temps...

Ikkaku : Ah sa me demande pas... Yumichika met pratiquement une heure tous les matins...

Hozukimaru : Pour Ruri'iro Kujaku c'est pareil et il mettait encore plus de temps dans cette grotte car il y a pas de miroir...

Ikkaku : Quel perte de temps...

Yumichika et Ruri'iro Kujaku : Hey!

Les deux qui étaient assis dans la chambre se regardèrent et se retenèrent de rire. Ils savaient que sa les énerveraient encore plus.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tards, Ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain et grâce au travail de Kujaku, Yumichika n'avait plus du tout l'air d'être malade.

Ikkaku : Bien maintenant que tu es sortable, on peut rentrer chez nous?

Ruri'iro Kujaku : Sortable? Tu plaisantes, il est magnifique. Il est bien comme Hozukimaru, on peut bien se démerder pour être magnifique pour eux, il n'y a aucune différence.

Yumichika : Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, tout compte fait on pourait bien s'entendre Fuji... Ruri'iro Kujaku.

Ikkaku : Déjà un narcissique c'est pas facile mais là deux... On est mal...


End file.
